Control arrangements in the form of touch screens comprising vehicle graphical user interface arrangements are currently for sale in some vehicles. Via such an arrangement a user may control settings, options and/or functions in different systems or units in a vehicle, hosting the arrangement. Examples of such vehicle systems or vehicle units being controlled via such an arrangement are air-conditioner systems, audible units, and/or vision systems such as parking aids, navigation systems etc. The document US 20090144622 A1 shows a touch screen arranged in a vehicle via which a user may control settings, options and/or functions in different systems or units of the vehicle. A drawback with a vehicle-mounted touch screen is that it may affect a driver's visual focus on the road. That is, from a safety-perspective, it is an advantage if a human-machine interface of a control arrangement comprising a touch screen can be arranged in such a way that it allows the driver to maintain a good visual focus on the road, even during interaction with the control arrangement. Therefore, in comparison with prior-art solutions, there is a need for an arrangement allowing a driver to maintain a good visual focus on the road when interacting with the arrangement.